


Day 3 - Helmetless - Happiness For a Moment

by EdouBunny



Series: XZero Week 2021 [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 3 Prompt "Helmetless", Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Megaman OCs mentioned, Memories, OCs - Freeform, XZero Week 2021, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdouBunny/pseuds/EdouBunny
Summary: Funny how just looking at each other and how cute they are without their helmets on gets them to remember and reminisce in their memories. From the time after they became friends, gradually work up to how they officially got together.X remembers how embarrassed he got, and Zero remembers the same. Despite the fact the Neo Blue Bomber remembers Zero being more confident. The Midnight Ripper had to remind him how nervous he was before he asked an important question of consent.For XZero Week 2021 - Day 3 Prompt for “Helmetless”
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: XZero Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Day 3 - Helmetless - Happiness For a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> WOO FINALLY
> 
> Sorry this took me so long to write!! I was having shark week start just as soon as I finished the Day 2 Red prompt!!
> 
> This one also was longer than I planned on writing and still not my best, but I still pulled it off well, I think. I think I was so focused on writing these fics so quickly, I think they're just not my best works. Oh well, lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy them!

X had gone through another day of just being swamped with many duties of a hunter today, entering through his room shared with Zero. Being as exhausted as he is, he takes his helmet off, showing his dark cerulean hair. It is being fluffed up from being under that helmet all day.

“Today was way too exhausting…” He said to himself.

Just in the nick of time, however, Zero came through the door just a moment later. Smiling and seeing X before him.

X smiled back, “Hi, Phoenix~.” He goes to hug him. No matter how exhausted he may be, the Neo Blue Bomber is always happy to see his Midnight Phoenix.

Zero took off his own helmet and embraced back, “Hey, Blue Jay~. It’s not every day we actually get to come to rest for the day nearly at the same time~.”

_ If only it happened more often when we were still just friends _ , X thought solemnly. These days, they were more swamped with way too much activity that should have been given to the Hunters who have survived as long as X and Zero have. They have gotten more skilled since then, why can’t they have more of the work done for themselves? Just so he and Zero can get a break for once?

X then sighed to himself. Of course, because he and Zero have saved the world from Sigma multiple times. All this weight is too heavy for them to carry, especially X feeling this weight so bad, it stresses him out.

Zero noticed how his boyfriend was more than just fatigued. Placing a hand on his shoulder, “Something bothering you, Bluebird…?”

X could never keep anything from Zero, so he sighs again, “Yes. All this burden of being the world’s savior. All these responsibilities and expectations. I don’t know how much longer I can handle it all…”

X voice broke slightly from remembering everything he was supposed to do, looking down and feeling worse about himself. Be an example for the other Hunters. He looked back up at his lover, “You remember we used to be outcasts from the other Hunters when we both recently joined? You reached Rank A pretty quickly because of your skills and learning abilities. Along with Keji teaching you beam saber fighting on top of that. And what did I get? Yeah, sure I got a buster, but I didn’t have any prior knowledge to fight. Only my pacifism and morality.”

Zero didn’t know what to say at first, but he gathered his thoughts and words of comfort for his Sapphire Blue Jay.

“Listen, X. If it wasn’t for our accomplishments we made as Hunters, we wouldn’t be where we are. You entered because you wanted to fight for what was right. And now look at you, you’re doing that still, even to this day~.”   
  
“Yes, that was what I wanted at first.”

Zero then looked puzzled, “‘At first’? What do you mean?”

X was silent, hesitant on saying this. He didn’t know why, but he thought he must feel embarrassed. Even if he shouldn’t be with Zero, his best friend and the love of his life, he feels that way anyway, “Look. I wanted to because yes, the Mavericks were getting out of hand and I thought you needed some help. Plus, after you talked to me about wanting to get to know me better, I thought it would be nice to finally become friends with you and get to know you better, too.”

Ahh. Now Zero sees where this is going. He knows X by now that he chuckled a moment of hearing what his lover is even saying. X grew a bit flustered from his Midnight Ripper’s chuckling, “W-what is it, Zee? Why are you laughing??”

“Are you even  _ hearing _ yourself, Blue Jay~?”

“Well- depends on if you’d let me finish, Zero.”

“If that means that it turned into you wanting to stay with me as time passed, then yeah~. Come on, X, I know you~.”

Xevdex puffed his cheeks in embarrassment and pouted, crossing his arms as well, “You  _ do _ know me. That’s not fair.”

“Aww, Blue Jay don’t be so adorable~.” He took X in his arms and nuzzled his cheek onto the other’s. Making Xev’s pout go away and start to melt into soft giggles.

“I can’t stay mad at you~. Not ever~.”

Mission accomplished. Zero nuzzled a little more before giving X a kiss on that same cheek, “I remember when I was happy. I was happy we became friends. Remember when you first discovered I could sing and was practicing guitar?”

“How could I forget…~?”

It was a moment X didn’t expect, but he was glad he found out. It  _ did _ embarrass Zero at first, but he liked that X became instantly interested.

“I even remember you complimented my singing right away, too.” Zero added.

X sighed blissfully, “Yeah, and it’s still as angelic as ever~.”

Zero chuckled again, “I think your is the more angelic one of both our singing~.”

X playfully shoved Zero away as he laughed and blushed, “No fair~!”

Zero laughed along with him and took him back in his arms. Playfully biting his cheek, X laughing harder and begging Zero to playfully banter back to have mercy. The Midnight Ripper took his lover over to their charging pod and collapsed on the mattress lying within, taking his Sapphire Blue Jay with him.

They both continued laughing but they calmed down after a moment. X looked at Zero with a soft smile and blush still on his cheeks, “Remember when I showed you Cain’s garden?”

Zero put his hand through Xevdex’s blue hair, threading his fingers through. X murred a little, closed his eyes and leaned against his lover’s touch while the Midnight Hunter answered back, “Of course~. I was amazed how much Cain was able to grow in his days of being an Archaeologist.”

“I know~.” X opened his eyes, his smile more soft, gazing at his lover, “I remember you also sang to me so much while we spent our time in the Garden. At times Vile interrupted our alone time.”

“Gods, don’t get me started on that asshole.” Zero retorted, but he smiled back, looking into X’s green eyes, “I remember I discovered ‘Kiss From a Rose’ and I sang that to you.”

The Neo Blue Bomber would never forget it. It was also the same time they talked and X felt not so confident in his fighting skills. Even if he had a buster, like he mentioned earlier, he didn’t have much knowledge on fighting to go off of. So, they talked about sparring and training together. Despite the fact Zero was already beginning beam saber training with a teacher of his own who’s had much experience while traveling.

“I’ll admit, that was one of my favorite songs you sang to me, and still is.”

Zero chuckled softly, still threading his fingers through X’s hair, “I’m glad, Blue Jay…~”

They proceeded to go on about their memories. Despite how Vile was such a dick and how late they were with meeting up with Sigma at times before he betrayed them. Though, the topic eventually came up. Sigma’s betrayal. How hurt they both felt from what happened, the damage they dealt with. It hit X hard for days before he decided enough was enough and Sigma wasn’t going to get away with what he’s done to Abel City.

The evacuations they had to make, the lives they had to save. But the casualties were too much. It made X freeze, but Zero had to help him snap out of it and continue what needed to be done with Abel City being hit with missiles.

X then stopped smiling, his frown had looked so sullen, Zero moved his hand down to rub his thumb gently on his cheek, “Hey…” He remembers that same exact look from all those casualties that kept happening. The move they had to make with Mega City. It was smaller than Abel City, but at least they made a home here before they can finally reconstruct the once brightly lit city to its former glory. Maybe even have it shining brighter than before. Zero even vowed that once they settled into their new base and worked on training, that he would help with the reconstruction of Abel City. And they’d go to the places they even hung out at before it was seriously hit.

“There was nothing you could have done, Blue Jay… You know you can’t save everybody, no matter how hard you would try. You’re just one Megaman X, after all...”

“I know…” X sighed sadly. Laying his head on its side. Zero continued to thread his fingers through X’s hair. The Blue Jay closed his eyes again. Letting a small tear escape. That day was really hard to get through, not being able to save all of those lives, even if he tried to save a handful of humans and reploids, X couldn’t bear the guilt and grief of all those lives that have been lost. At least Dr Cain was safe during the evacuation process.

“I don’t know how I would have gotten through it if you weren’t there with me…”

Zero nodded with a hum, ruffling his lover’s hair, “I know the feeling.”

The room was dead silent. Neither of the boys knew they’d be reminiscing in everything by now. Even the hard memories they’d go through.

“Hey… I know you feel devastated by the lives lost through these dumb wars, Blue Jay… I don’t blame you.” He decided to scritch through X’s hair to help calm him down a little more, which X murred a little more through the affection given to him.

Zero tried to lift the mood when they finally were about to track Sigma down, but it only led to the Neo Blue Bomber letting out a few sobs, and remembering Zero dying to protect him from Vile. How hard those 6 months were before Kejicchi and Dr Cain were able to help get Zero’s parts back. Even if getting them from the X-Hunters was a trap, X didn’t care. He just wanted his best friend back. He felt he was the only one who understood him the most out of anyone he knew. He felt their connection was something so strong. But even then, at that point, it was only the beginning, and their bond would become much stronger from then on.

Zero then proceeded to let X know of how he was able to come back and defeat Fake Zero, as they dubbed that copy. X felt so happy, so relieved. Zero even remembered how his Blue Jay cried in his arms and was just joyous to have his friend back.

X then remembered something else, looking more sullen than before.

“What’s wrong now, Bluebird..?”

X was silent before he started to speak, “I remember when an attack came close to our Base.’ More tears leaked from his eyes, his voice getting watery again, “The Garden was hit…! It was all ablaze..! All of our memories we shared…! I remember how devastating it was for me…”

Zero rubbed X’s back, “And I was there with you to comfort you… But now we have a Garden of our own.” X sniffled, wiped his tears and nodded. There was nothing they could have done to save that Garden. Even if Dr Cain was also devastated, he felt worse for X, since he created memories with his best friend there. But he knew it was going to happen eventually.

Zero then told about how he felt much happier before he even knew what falling in love was. X finally got a chuckle out of him to hear that, and to hear he asked Cain for advice. Since Zero admittedly actually went up to him a lot for that advice because of the emotions and empathy he was given, thanks to that Archaeologist.

But then he remembered something else, “I still remember you went out with Marty that one time.”

X then felt embarrassed. He didn’t want to remember how awkward he felt around her, despite thinking he felt for her at the time, “I felt like I did want to get to know her, but it just- didn’t work out. I had to let this go. Despite the fact I wanted to keep trying, I knew my heart belonged to someone else. You…”

Though, he didn’t tell her that, he knew she would figure it out at some point. Besides, he didn’t want to date someone who was a pirate.

Zero smiled at that confession, “Well, I didn’t know about that. I’m glad you told me, Blue Jay.”

X smiled again, “I wanted to tell you that for a long time. I had to break it off before the meeting with Repliforce, too.”

_ Ahh, here we go _ , Zero thought. That dreaded incident with Repliforce where everything was a misunderstanding, despite the fact Colonel thought that having a life without humans would be easier. At least Iris saw through that and decided to work as a Navigator for the Maverick Hunters instead. Even if it was just a way to get closer to Zero.

The Midnight Hunter sighed, “I remember Iris couldn’t keep herself off me.”   
  
“I remember too…”

They continued talking. X still felt bad about avoiding Zero since he knew he was in love with him, but was fearing rejection. Zero had already forgiven him a long time ago, even if the Neo Blue Bomber still felt terrible.

But with Zero rejecting Iris’ confession, confessing to her, although indirectly, that he had fallen in love with X, Iris pretty much figured it out with how fondly Zero talked about him. How proud he was with how much stronger he’s become, surpassing his own strength at times, and how he could never resist X’s smiles and giggles. Even if X was a pacifist, that didn’t stop Zero from loving him. And he still feels that way about X to this day.

X felt better knowing he told Iris about his own confession of how scared he was if Zero were to reject him. How his best friend wouldn’t think of them further than being Best Friends, and how overwhelmed he felt with these emotions. But he still loved Zero. No matter what and he wanted to let him know that. He was glad he did. Both he and Zero were.

But then the memory came up a month after the incident blew over, and how they were about to establish their relationship.

“I remember how  _ nervous _ I was to tell you about wanting to start this relationship.”   
  


Zero nodded, blushing and chuckling a little, “Me too. I didn’t even know where to start.”

“The note was smart, though.”   
  
Zero blushed more, “Y-you think so?”

“Yeah. I do. I have been thinking about wanting to talk to you and then Alia hands me the note you wrote.”

Oh, that’s right. How could he have forgotten that? He chuckled more to the memory, and they continued reminiscing.

“The sky was beautiful that evening.”

Zero hummed, “Yeah. I remember it. The sunset was gorgeous from the Skyway, and you could see the stars beautifully better from there too. I remember specifically asking you if I could kiss you~.”

X giggled softly, remembering that, “And I was so flustered, I didn’t know what to say at first~.”

“Yeah~.” They looked into each other’s eyes again, Zero’s thumb brushing against X’s cheek once more, “And I was nervous but happy to know you said yes. So, I softly leaned in,” He sits up, cupping X’s cheeks, and leaning towards him from above, “And softly kissed you.” And with that same action, he did so. X kissed back. That sweet kiss was as soft as he remembered it. Zero remembered it well too.

The Midnight Ripper broke the kiss softly and smiled down on him, “Just as you remembered…~?”

X nodded once, heavy blush on his cheeks. He sat up and hugged Zero, “I don’t know what I would do if I never met you.”

Zero sighed and hugged back, “Look, X. Even if I feel the same way, we’re here now, and we’re here together. Even if we have less time than we ever did back then when we both started out as Hunters, we progressed, and our bond grew very close. No one could imagine us breaking apart.”

He cupped X’s cheek, giving him a soft smile, “Without you, I wouldn’t be indirectly taught how to feel and how to love you as I do. You’ve always been there for me when no one else would. But even then, we gained a fine circle of friends.”

X was quiet for a minute, and more tears started to leak. The Midnight Phoenix was worried for his Blue Jay until X decided to add onto what Zero said earlier, “I never knew how close I would be to you, and here I am..~ I’ve been so close to you more than I ever thought possible. I felt it was right to confess how I felt about you after telling Iris. No matter how scared of rejection I was. I just… I  _ love _ you, Zero… My Phoenix...”

“I love you too, X. My Blue Jay.”

They cuddled for a little bit to listen to the now night sounds happening outside on a nice summer night. Zero then thought of something, “Hey, Bluebird.”

“What?”

Zero nuzzled his cheek against X’s again, making his Blue Jay giggle, “Let’s go out together with our friends. A karaoke night or something~. Since I think we actually have some time to unwind tonight.”

X giggled more, liking the idea, “Alright, I suppose we can ask if anyone’s available~.”

“Good~. We don’t even have to put our helmets back on if you don’t want to.”

Though, X knew better than that, “No. We should take them with us. Just in case a Maverick or Mechanaloid decides to show up.”

“Oh come on, Blue Jay. We can materialize them at any time. Just unwind a little. I know you’ve needed a break for a long while, love.”

X sighed. Zero did have a point. He really _did_ need some relaxation after the last Maverick Outbreak. If there was anyone that needed downtime, it was Megaman X. He nodded and took Zero’s hand.

“Let’s go, then~.”

“That’s my Bluebird~. Spread those wings freely like you should.”

They both headed out their bedroom door. Going to have fun like they used to.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW!!
> 
> I do plan on making fic versions of certain events that did happen in this AU
> 
> Will I write for Canon X and Zero? Probably not, since I developed my bois far too much and have so much fun with them-
> 
> I should- it would help me expand on writing them as characters. But will I? lol idk we'll see


End file.
